Katie Oltera
Katie H. Oltera (born 1946), is an upcoming original character in The Events of Sudrian History. She is the daughter of Seth and Carol Oltera, and Joshua Oltera's older sister. Biography Katie was born in 1946 to her parents, Seth and Carol Oltera, in the big city of New York City. Her younger brother Joshua was born in 1950. When she was only 6 years old, her mother came down with a sickness, in which the only proper treatment was located at a hospital in Manchester, England. So, Seth looked for a house to move their family to over in Europe. However, the only decently priced ones were on the Island of Sodor. And so, Seth, Katie, and Joshua lived on Sodor, while Carol stayed at a hospital in England. Seth got a job as a conductor in order to provide for his children. Katie and Josh spent their childhoods growing up on Sodor, making friends with the other kids, and even the steam engines as well. 8 years later, Katie and her family receive news that their mother is doing well. And 3 months after that announcement, Seth brings Carol to their Sodor home, where they decide to stay permanently. Carol takes a job as a cook for the bakery at Knapford, and ends up becoming friends with Amanda Hatt, also known as the controller's wife, who is another cook there. Tragically, just 1 year after Carol's return home, she has a sudden relapse of her sickness, and is rushed back to the hospital. And just a month later, Carol dies. The loss of her mother hardens Katie to outsiders, but with her family and the Hatts, she isn't afraid to open up to them. Stephen and Bridget especially. Even though there is a small age gap between them, they're still close friends. On Katie's 16th birthday, she decided to get a job training to be a signalman, or signal-woman in her case, in order to help her father with money. She is stationed at the signal box at Norramby, and when engines stop there, she has nice conversations with them. As the days go on, Katie is working to move on from her mother's death and become a hardworking member of Sodor. Personality Katie is a brave, ambitious young woman, who stops at nothing to achieve her goals. After losing her mom, the last of her childhood "innocence" was chipped away, leaving a hardened, yet still compassionate girl behind. She's very empathetic to her family and friends, including engine friends. Despite appearing calm and collected on the outside, Katie still has several questions about herself and the future she truly desires to be happy. The thought of the unknown can bring a rush of uneasiness to her, and usually calms herself down by watching the railway engines work or talking to one of them. After facing the malicious, merciless Diesel 10, and knowing he's coming to her home, she's prepared to fight for her family and the island, to make sure everyone she loves will live to see another day. Appearances Season 1 "A Long Ways From Home" Katie first appears in a flashback to 1961, at a hospital in Manchester, England. A doctor informs her and Seth Oltera of her mother's passing. Saddened, she leaves for Sodor on Bertie The Bus. Bertie comforts Katie as they reach Ffarquhar Station. She stands at the platform when Thomas arrives. He asks her why she looks so upset, to which she explains. Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel express their sorrow, and swiftly transport her to Knapford Station. At Knapford, she is greeted by Edward. He gives his condolences, and asks when and where the funeral will be. Katie answers with this Friday, and at Wellsworth Station. Edward then comments that he's felt how she's feeling before. Katie is intrigued, and listens to Edward tell a story from 1915 about his friend, Winston. A few days later, Katie stands with her father and brother as Charles Topham Hatt conducts the funeral. Katie whispers that she'll always love her mom, even in death. "World Order - Part 1" In a flashback, Katie says good evening to her co-worker, Roger Feldman, as she arrives at the Norramby signalbox for her night shift. The two have a short conversation, before Katie suddenly makes the tw of them take cover, and they watch as two unknown diesels pass by, taking Henry with them. After studying the three for a few seconds, she realizes that she recognizes Henry. The next night, Katie and Roger successfully sneak into the Mainland Scrapyard to rescue Henry and the three other engines found there. As they're preparing to leave, Charlie accidentally causes Diesel 10 to hear them, and the diesel, in a sudden burst of rage, murders the purple tank engine. Katie watches in horror, and as Diesel 10 orders Jeremy to bring Violet to be killed, she shouts for the red engine to move. Violet bumps Jeremy, and Katie climbs into Henry, sending him speeding after Violet. The five escapees are soon pursued by a few diesels. Katie, Roger, and the three engines start their rush to Sodor. "World Order - Part 2" Although unseen, Katie drives Henry for several days as they evade diesels, and is horrified at Whiff's sudden death. At Tidmouth Sheds in the present, Katie shyly greets the engines. Edward is shocked to see her, and scolds her for leaving her father and brother behind, and very worried. She apologizes to him and promises to do the same to her family. The following morning, Katie happily greets her little brother, and apologizes to her dad, telling him to listen to Henry's explanation. "Mysteries Begin" Katie waits at the Docks as the rest of Sodor's residents arrive to evacuate. She meets up with her ex-boyfriend, Lance, and the two talk for a short while. Katie explains that the reason for the mass evacuation is because of the possibility of evil people being with the evil diesels. She then tell him about how Diesel 10 murdered a purple tank engine in cold blood. Lance is horrified, and after that, he invites her to his upcoming 18th birthday party. Katie happily agrees to attend, saying goodbye to him. Later, Katie says her goodbyes to the engines. Henry makes her promise to stay safe while away. She reciprocates, then boards the Hatt's car with her dad and brother, and drives away with the evacuation caravan. Season 2 "What We've Lost" Katie is with the Hatts and her family, somewhere on the Mainland. She talks with Seth and Joshua, saying that they'll eat some food in a little while. When Charles the vote on what to do next, Katie votes that they find the Sodor engines first. Charles is about to break the 3-3 vote tie, when three men holding everyone at gunpoint appear. Katie is shocked as the man, revealed to be Peter Travis Boomer, explains what he's doing. Tensions rise, an in a moment of bravery, Katie approaches Peter, telling him to back off. The other men point guns at her, but Peter stops them. Peter takes a liking to her, and he offers to let her and her family live if he can take the Hatts. Katie blatantly refuses, but Bridget speaks up, and is able to coax her into letting them be taken. Katie backs down, and promises to be safe for Bridget. She watches in horror as the Hatts are all taken. "Mourning Has Arrived" Katie and her family drive along the road, discussing how they can save the Hatts. They stop and get out of their car, only to see a vehicle approaching. Katie is shocked when she sees it's Bertie The Bus. The passengers climb down, and Lance greets Katie. She tells them about what happened with the Hatts. Later on, Bertie, Katie, and the rest of the people of Sodor arrive at the unnamed shunting yards, much to the relief of the engines. She explains once again about the Hatts, this time to the engines. She looks around and notices that some of the engines from Sodor are not there. Upon hearing that most of them died or are presumed dead, she expresses sadness for her engine friends. Suddenly, Katie hears a noise coming from a siding. She waits with the others as Thomas and Violet go to check out what caused it. "Up In Arms" Katie will appear in this episode "Punishment" TBA "Restoration" TBA "Guardian Angel" TBA "What Comes After" TBA "What We've Gained" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Katie has killed: * Gregory * Mitch (Alongside the Sodor Militia) * Ron (Alongside the Sodor Militia) * Andrés Relationships Seth Oltera TBA Joshua Oltera TBA Carol Oltera Katie cared deeply for her mother, and became nearly depressed over her death. Lance McClain Katie and Lance used to be a romantic couple, but after a bit, they broke up, but have remained good friends. Roger Feldman Katie and Roger are co-workers at the Norramby signalbox. The older man is almost like a mentor to Katie, and the two have a solid friendship and co-worker relationship. List Of Appearances Season 1 * "A Long Ways From Home" (Flashback) * "World Order - Part 1" (Flashback) * "World Order - Part 2" * "Mysteries Begin" Season 2 * "What We've Lost" * "Mourning Has Arrived" * "Up In Arms" * "Punishment" * "Restoration" * "Guardian Angel" * "What Comes After" * "What We've Gained" Trivia * Katie is a reference to the character Pidge, from the 2016 Netflix Original Series, Voltron: Legendary Defender. ** In that series, Pidge's real full name is Katie Holt. ** Katie Holt / 'Katie H. Olt'era. * Katie is the second completely original character to appear in the series, the first being Jeremy, and the third being Violet. * Katie originally had lines in the flashback scenes of "World Order - Part 2", but they were cut. Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Oltera Family Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Original Characters